Lazos del destino
by Dante138
Summary: -Una nueva historia entre GX y 5D's.
1. Prologo

**Lazos del Destino:**

**Prologo:**

**-Nuestra histora se centra años despues de los acontecimientos ocurridos con Jaden Yuki y Yugi Muto,Jaden al derrotar a Yugi y derrotar a su rival Chaz Princeston en el torneo de la Academia de Duelos,Jaden logra coronarse como el rey de los duelos,y por si fuera poco Alexis Rhodes por fin le dice a Jaden lo que siente por el...Jaden no logra entender por completo a lo que Alexis queria referirse,Alexis tuvo que demostrarselo con un beso y fue entonces cuando todos pensaron que la historia habia terminado ¿o no?...15 años despues terminan casandose y teniendo un hijo llamado Jaden Rhodes...en esta historia veremos las increibles aventuras del pequeño Jaden Rhodes con nada menos que Yusei Fudo y sus amigos,Jaden vivira muchas aventuras y retos,pero tambien vivira peligros desconocidos,veremos si Jaden heredara la pasion de los duelos de su padre para superar los retos que le esperan. **


	2. Capitulo 1

**Lazos del Destino**

**Capitulo 1:**

-Jaden Rhodes,hijo de Jaden Yuki y Alexis Rhodes,para demostrarle a su padre de lo que es capaz esta decidido a viajar a Ciudad Neo Domino para el gran torneo WRGP ,este torneo esta diseñado como el nuevo simbolo de ciudad neo domino,el WRGP es un torneo especialmente diseñado para los conductores de D-Runners una nueva forma de hacer duelos,pero ya que Jaden no tiene un D-Runner decide competir en el WTGP,ya que son duelos tag normales,asi que que al llegar a Ciudad Neo Domino Jaden recibe un mensaje en su PDA, del director de seguridad de la ciudad diciendo...

-?-a todos los duelistas que van a participar en el torneo,por favor diriganse a la arena WRGP para mas informacion...al escuchar el mensaje Jaden se dirige a la arena WRGP para la inauguracion del torneo,al llegar a la arena se encuentra con muchos duelistas de la ciudad y de otras partes del mundo,estando alli Jaden y los demas duelistas son recividos por el vicedirector de seguridad Lazar.

-Lazar-¡buenos dias a todos! soy el vicedirector de seguridad. Sed bienvenidos,como estoy seguro de que saben, han habido grandes cambios en Ciudad Neo Domino. Con la inauguracion del puente Neo Dedalo,nuestra ciudad quedo conectada con Satelite. Y el gran Premio Mundial de Duelos en Carrera,el WRGP sera el nuevo simbolo de nuestra nueva ciudad,asi que,como preludio del WRGP en este fantastico dia querria anunciar la inauguracion del Gran Premio Mundial de Duelos Tag. ¡el WTGP!

-Yusei Fudo-¡...!

-Crow-¡¿Gran Premio Mundial de Duelos Tag?! ¡¿el WTGP?!

-Jack Atlas-Je,suena interesante.

-Lazar-Dos mienbros por equipo,sin limite de edad y abierto para residentes y no residentes. Todos lo duelistas pueden participar en el WTGP: ¡ese es el motivo por el que se creo!,las partidas seran en la Pista de Combate,construida en las afueras de la ciudad,al igual que la fase final del WRGP. La pista no tiene parangon. Hay que considerarlo como un modo de popularizar los duelos. El WRGP y el WTGP haran de esta ciudad un lugar aun mas ideal para vivir. Ciudad Neo Domino:donde toda la gente, sin distincion ni limite de edad puede disfrutar de un buen duelo. ¡Estos dos torneos seran acontecimientos unicos, de los que se viven solo una vez, y un puente para la paz eterna!

-Yusei Fudo-¿WTGP?, um...

-Crow-¡Ja, ja! ¡Me muero de ganaspor ver que clase de gente se va a presentar a esto!

-Jack Atlas-No hay por que tener miedo de lo desconocido. Solo hay que enfrentarse a ello con convencimiento y decision.¡Asi es como llegare a lo mas alto! ¡Viva Jack Atlas!

-Yusei Fudo-Pero los Duelos Tag no son como los duelos normales. Se necesita una buena estrategia para poder ganar. Al parecer, tambien vendran duelistas de fuera de Ciudad Neo Domino.

-Crow-Exacto. Un rival superpoderosoe inesperado podria hallarse aqui en este momento.

-Jack Atlas-¿Superpoderoso e inesperado? ¿Es que ves aqui a alguien que lo parezca?

-En ese momento Crow se fija en Jaden.

-Crow-Bueno... ¿Que hay de ese que va de rojo?

-Jack Atlas-¡Oye tu, el de ahi! ¿Que haces solo? ¡Ven aqui!

-Crow-Venga, Jack. Cuida tus modales, ¿vale?, puesto que estas aqui, supongo que eres un duelista como nosotros, ¿verdad?

-Jaden-Si.

-Crow-Soy Crow y este es Yusei...y el pordiosero este es Jack.

-Jack Atlas-¿Crow? ¿Me has llamado ''pordiosero''? ¿A que viene eso?

-Crow-¿No esta claro? Solo eres un gorron, aprovechandote de los demas.

-Jack Atlas-¡Ven a decirmelo a la cara!

-Crow-¡¿Que pasa?! ¡¿Buscas pelea o que?!

-Yusei Fudo-¿y como te llamas?

-Jaden-Me llamo Jaden Rhodes.

-Yusei Fudo-Asi que te llamas Jaden Rhodes, ¿eh? No rehuyas a la gente. Aqui todos somos duelistas.

-Jaden-¿y esos dos porque pelean tanto?

-Yusei Fudo-Ah, no te preocupes por Jack y Crow. Siempre estan asi.

-?-Vaya tan gamorristas como siempre, ya veo.

-Yusei Fudo-¿Akiza? No sabia que estabas aqui.

-Akiza Izinski-En el WTGP no se necesita un D-Runner, asi que parece que podre participar.

-Crow-Oye Izinski, apuesto a que debes de estar deseando hacer equipo con Yusei, ¿verdad?

-Akiza Izinski-Bueno, si no tienes inconveniente, Yusei. ¿Que te parece si formamos equipo?

-Yusei Fudo-No te dejes llevar por la emocion, no te precipites. Piensalo bien.

-Akiza Izinski-Vale...es posible que, al final alguien de la Academia del Duelo participe en el WTGP. Puede que me apunte con ellos. Y si eso pasa, te vas a enterar, Yusei.

-Jaden-Oye Crow.

-Crow-¿Que? ¿Que pasa, Jaden? ¿no crees que Izinski esta un poco susceptible?

-Jaden-Bueno,s-si.

-Crow-Bueno, eso es porque...

-Jack Atlas-¡Exacto! porque el mejor mounstro de Izinski es el Dragon de la Rosa Negra. ¿Verdad?

-Crow-No, eso no es lo que queria decir. Pero tu eres mucho mas observador de lo que parecias, Jaden.

-?-¡Yusei! ¡Akiza!

-Yusei Fudo-¿Leo? ¿Tu tambien por aqui?

-Akiza Izinski-Y tambien Luna, por supuesto.

-Luna-Je, je ¿Como estas, Akiza? Mola la fiesta, ¿eh?

-Leo-Crow y Jack, ¿como os ha ido a los dos? ¡Yo estoy mejor que nunca! Oye, ¿y este?

-Yusei Fudo-Se llama Jaden Rhodes, es un duelista que acabamos de conocer.

-Leo-¡Oye,Jaden! ¿Que tal si hacemos un duelo un dia de estos?

-Jaden-Cuando quieras.

-Luna-Soy Luna. Leo y yo somos gemelos. Encantada de conocerte. ¡Oye,Yusei! Vosotros tambien vais a participar en el WTGP, ¿verdad?

-Yusei Fudo-Ese es el plan.

-Jack Atlas-Conduciendo o de pie,nunca rehuyo un duelo.

-Leo-¡Igual que yo!,no pude participar en el WRGP porque no se pilotar un D-runner. Pero puedo participar en el WTGP, ¡y voy a ir por el primer premio!

-Luna-Leo, siempre tan fanfarron.

-Akiza Izinski-Si todos participamos, seguro que sera muy divertido.

-Crow-¡Y que lo digas! y ademas se celebra en la Pista de Combate que tambien acogera el WRGP.

-Yusei Fudo-Conocer de memoria el circuito ayudara para ajustar los reglajes del D-runner.

-Akiza Izinski-¿De verdad? parece que lo de los D-runner y los Turbo Duels es muy complicado...

-Jaden-(Tal parece que lo de los D-runner y los Turbo Duels sera dificil aprender...pero aceptare el reto).

-Jack Atlas-Por cierto, Yusei. ¿Has pensado en alguien para formar equipo para los Duelos Tag?

-Yusei Fudo-De hecho, yo aun no lo he decido. Solo pensaba en el WRGP. ¿Y tu?

-Jack Atlas-Je... No importa con quien forme equipo. Por cierto, ¿y tu,Jaden? ¿Y si formamos equipo?

-Jaden-...

-Yusei Fudo-Espera, Jack EL WTGP es para Duelos Tag, mas vale que lo pienses bien. Jaden, si ves a alguien con quieras formar equipo, diselo.

-Jack Atlas-Si dos personas estan predestinadas a formar equipo, las cartas las uniran.

-Yusei Fudo-Exacto.

-Jack Atlas-Nos conocimos aqui, asi que uno de nosotros esta predestinado para Jaden.

-?-¡Jack! ¡ahi esta!

-Jack Atlas-¡¿Pero que...?! Carly...¿Tu tambien aqui?

-Carly Carmine-¡Claro! ¡Es la opurtinadad ideal para lograr un reportaje con tantos duelistas famosos! ¡Ha llegado la hora de documentarse a fondo! Si, es la hora de documentarse a fondo, pero...Si necesitas compañera,Jack, quiza yo sea justo lo que necesitas formariamos un equipo perfecto, Jack. ¿Que te parece?

-Jack Atlas-Bueno, esto..., me lo pensare. Despues de todo es una decision muy importante. Ahora que recuerdo... Olvide que tengo que comprar algo para picar esta noche.

-Carly Carmine-¡Oye! ¡Quieto ahi, Jack!

-?-¡Je, je, je! ¿Que tal, Yusei? ¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?

-?-Se que dije que dejaras que se divirtieran, Trudge. Pero trabaja un poco, ¿vale?

-Tetsu Trudge-Esto..., lo siento Mina...

-Yusei Fudo-Patrullar la arena, ¿eh? Parece duro.

-Jaden-¿Los conoces, Yusei?

-Yusei Fudo-¿Que? Hace tiempo que conozco a estos dos. Trudge, Mina, os presento a Jaden, un duelista que acaba de llegar.

-Jaden-Hola soy Jaden Rhodes,mucho gusto.

-Mina Simington-Hola, Jaden. Mina simington, Jefa de Investigaciones Especiales de Seguridad. Si tienes alguna duda, preguntame a mi o a Trudge.

-Tetsu Trudge-Soy el vice-jefe Trudge. Nuestro trabajo es servir a los ciudadanos. Ven a hablar conmigo cuando quieras.

-Mina Simington-Por cierto, Yusei, ¿No esta Atlas aqui contigo?

-Yusei Fudo-Jack estaba aqui hace un rato.

-Mina Simington-Vale, mala suerte, supongo.

-Yusei Fudo-Oid, ¿vais a participar en el Gran Premio?

-Tetsu Trudge-Me encantaria de verdad.

-Mina Simington-Pero no tenemos tiempo. Creo que en vez de eso ayudaremos con la organizacion.

-Tetsu Trudge-Haciendo vigilancia y todo eso no creo que podamos tomar un descanso en dias. Pero no deberia quejarme. Asi me gano la vida.

-Mina Simington-Vendran espectadores de todo el mundo. Me da dolor de cabeza solo pensarlo. Bueno tenemos que patrullar la arena nos vemos despues, vamos, Trudge.

-Tetsu Trudge-Okey.

-?-Perdona. Eres Yusei Fudo, ¿verdad? Me llamo Sherry LeBlanc. Je, je. Te reconoci en cuanto te vi. Solo me gustan los hombres grandes y fuertes, como tu, Yusei. ¿Ya has elegido compañera?

-Yusei Fudo-Aun no. Pero seguramente no sea lo que necesitas.

-Sherry LeBlanc-¿Por que?

-Yusei Fudo-En los Duelos Tag hay que conocer bien al compañero, y nos acabamos de conocer...

-Sherry LeBlanc-¿Y? El tiempo no importa. Hay otras formas de conocernos...mas intimamente... Solo tenemos que dar unas vueltas juntos y nos entenderemos bien. Pero hoy solo he venido a saludar. ''Au revoir'' por ahora... Y tu el de sombrero rojo, tu tampoco pareces un duelista normal. ¿Quieres ser mi compañero?

-Jaden-Yusei tiene razon, un buen equipo tiene que conocerse bien...pero me lo pensare.

-Sherry LeBlanc-¿Que te lo pensaras? Lastima. Queria un tipo duro que me llevara del brazo aqui y ahora. Pero no me rindo tan facilmente. Ya nos veremos.

-Vizor-...

-Jaden-Oye, Yusei.

-Yusei Fudo-¿Que? ¿Ocurre algo, Jaden? ¿El hombre que estaba alli? No he notado nada raro. Bueno, ya no esta. ¿Que hacia?

-Jaden-Te estaba mirando de manera rara.

-Yusei Fudo-¿Que me estaba mirando? ¿Desde el principio?

-Jaden-Si.

-Tetsu Trudge-Aquel tipo, ¿eh? A mi tambien me parecio sospechoso.

-Yusei Fudo-Trudge...

-Tetsu Trudge-No hay duda de que te estaba mirando.

-Yusei Fudo-¿No te lo habra parecido? Realmente a mi no me llamo la atencion.

-Tetsu Trudge-Quiza tengas razon. Estoy tan metido en mi trabajo que todos me parecen algo sospechoso. Pero aqui eres una especie de celebridad, asi que sera mejor que no bajes al guardia. Sea como sea, Mina me espera. Sera mejor que vuelva.

-Yusei Fudo-¿Um? Te preocupas mucho por mi, ¿eh, Jaden? Pero nos acabamos de conocer.

-Jaden-Tal vez sea cierto, pero como dice mi padre:''Cuando conoces recien conoces a alguien es como si lo conocieras de siempre''.

-Yusei Fudo-¿Eh? Si, es verdad... Tengo la sensacion de que vamos a ser buenos amigos.

-Y aqui comenzaran las aventuras del pequeño Jaden...Jaden le demostrara a su padre de lo que puede hacer...lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo, hasta el proximo.

-si les gusto denle a favorito y siganme tambien sigan a mi amigo demon con el que estoy realizando otros fiction nos vemos hasta el proximo :P


End file.
